Upcoming Cartoon Crossovers
by Terranova210486
Summary: Here are some Cartoon Xovers that I'm thinking of doing soon, so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Upcoming Cartoon Crossovers:

Here are some cartoon crossovers that I'm planning to do. I don't know when I'll be able to put them up, but this is to let you know what I'm planning to do so far.

Dan Helsing: Based on the Universal Pictures movie, Danny aka Dan Helsing is the legendary monster hunter who must save the world from the evil vampire Vlad Plasmius. Danny x Juniper Lee

Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Jake Long is an aspiring linguist who wishes to prove that his grandfather Lao Shi, was right about Atlantis. He gets his chance when his grandpa's old friend Iroh gives him the Shepherds Journal. But he then has to save the lost city from the mercenary Commander Zhao. Jake x Rose

The Road to El Dorado: Jake Long and Ron Stoppable are two con-artists and best friends who discover the lost city of El Dorado, whose inhabitants think they're gods. With the help of the beautiful native Rose, they must save El Dorado from the evil high priest Chase Young and the ruthless conquistador Slade. Jake x Rose

The Great Toon Detective: Danger Duck and Ace Bunny must help Jade Chan find her missing father and at the same time, save Toonopolis from the evil cat Red.

Toons in Black: NYPD Officer Jake Long is recruited in a secret organisation by Agent D aka Danny Fenton/Phantom. Their mission: To protect the Earth from hostile aliens. Slight Danny x Juniper lee.

Titans of the Caribbean (cartoon x-over): Raven Roth always wanted to meet pirates, but when she's captured by Captain Slade, her childhood friend Robin must team up with the wily Captain Kaito Kurtai (my Teen Titans OC) to rescue her. But Kaito has his own agenda up his sleeve. RobxRea, KaitoxStarfire, with some slight DannyxJune, JakexRose and BB/T.

(Author Note: I was thinking of making this just for the Teen Titans category, but then I discovered the wonderful world of cartoon-xovers and thought, what the heck!)

Titans of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest: Captain Kaito's back, and this time he must get out of a blood debt with Vilgax and he's bringing Robin and Raven along for the ride. But what's in the Dead Man's Chest and why does Lord Ozai of the EITC want to gain control of it so badly?

Titans of the Carribean At World's End: The showdown between the freedom loving pirates and Vilgax and Lord Ozai is about to begin! Kaito is the last of the Pirate Lords to be summoned to Shipwreck Cove, in order to give pirates everywhere a fighting chance. But first he has to be rescued from Vilgax's Locker.

Let me know what you think!

PS, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And here are some more crossovers I'm planning to do.

Rush Hour: To find the Chinese Counsel's kidnapped daughter, disgraced LAPD robot Bender must team up with Hong Kong officer Jake Long to find the girl, and give the smackdown on the bad guys. See what happens when the fastest hands in the East meets the loudest voice-box in the West.

Waterworld: In a world where the ice caps have melted, what remains of the human race live on floating shanty towns or sailing the endless seas. The life of a loan drifter named Aqualad is changed forever when he meets a mysterious young girl named Toph and her guardian Sakura. Aqualad (Teen Titans) x Sakura (Naruto)

Junlan: To save her father, Juniper must enter into service for Emperor Iroh's army. Even if she has to swap a skirt for some pants. Danny x Juniper Lee

Soraladdin: When a street rat named Sora finds a magic lamp, he meets a crazy genie named Danny Phantom. With Danny's help, can Sora win the beautiful princess Kairi's heart and save the kingdom? Sora x Kairi

That's all I can think of right now. Please give me some more feedback. Also, does anyone know of any websites where I can find movie scripts/transcripts. It would really help with describing some of the actions and difficult-to-spell dialogue.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Upcoming Cartoon Crossovers:

Chapter 3:

Here are some more ideas, please let me know what you think:

Dragonboy: Parody of Hellboy. Summoned into our world for evil, Jake Long (in dragon form) now fights for our side in the ultimate battle for mankind. Jake x Rose.

The Little Princess: Kairi is a princess of the Magical Realm who falls in love with a human prince. Will they be together? Sora x Kairi.

Kairistasia: Based on the movie Anastasia. While travelling to Paris with her new friends Sora, Dr Zoidberg and Courage the Cowardly Dog, Kairi must battle the evil Ozai, who is obsessed with destroying her like he did with her family. Sora x Kairi

Pirates of the Toonibbean: Curse of the Black Nebula: Katara always wanted to meet a pirate, but when she's kidnapped by the evil Captain Dark Ace, her childhood friend Zuko must team up with the wily Captain Bender to rescue her. But Bender has his own agenda up his sleeve. Zutara

Pirates of the Toonibbean: Dead Man's Chest: Captain Bender's back and this time he has to escape from a blood debt with Slade (Teen Titans). And he's bringing Zuko and Katara along for the ride. But what is in the Dead Man's Chest and why is Lord Phobos of the EITC so eager to control it?

Pirates of the Toonibbean: At World's End: The final showdown between Phobos, Slade and the freedom loving pirates is about to begin! Bender is the last of the Pirate Lords to be summoned to Shipwreck Cove and lead the battle. But first he has to be rescued from Slade's Locker.

Let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Aerrow: Legend of the Seven Seas: When the evil chaos goddess Azula steals the Crystal of Peace, it's up to the legendary pirate Aerrow to steal it back and save the Twelve Cities. Aerrow x Piper

The Dragon Emperor's New Groove: Jake Long was a selfish emperor until he was transformed into a dragon. With the help of a peasant named Sokka, can he regain the throne and change his ways? Sokka x Suki

Kairi and Ickis: She was a lonely little girl. He was an alien experiment. See what happens when the two collide!

Tressure Planet: Join Sora as he searches for the legendary Treasure Planet and the Loot of a Thousand Worlds! But he must battle with the pirate captain General Grevious to get it!

Cartoon Christmas Carol: Based on a Muppet Christmas Carol. Lex Luthor was a cold, greedy man who hated Christmas. But perhaps a visit from three spirits will change his ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five! Please read and review!

Kung Fu Coop: When the evil Chase Young escapes from prison, Master Roshi (_DBZ_) must select a 'chosen one' to take on the role of the Dragon Warrior. But to Lao Shi's dismay, it turns out to be the biggest slob in Toon Valley: Coop Cooplowiski (_Megas XLR_).

Mutant Chronicles: Based on the Simon Hunter film. 700 years in the future, the world is ruled by four mighty corporations: Capitol, Bauhaus, Mishima and Imperial. Each of these corporations fights in an unending war for what little resources remaining on Earth. Zuko and Danny Fenton are two battle hardened veterans of the Capitol army, fighting a desperate battle against an oncoming Bauhaus advance. But when an errant shell breaks an ancient seal, an ancient machine awakens, unleashing a horde of undead monsters known as NecroMutants. Zuko barley manages to escape; Danny does not. When the Mutants multiply by the millions, the corporate leaders plan to evacuate to off-world colonies, leaving countless innocents to their fate. But then they are approached by Brother Lancer (_Danny Phantom_), the leader of an ancient sect known as the Brotherhood. With the help of an ancient book known as the Chronicles, he convinces them to let him lead a team under the earth in order to destroy machine and save the world. He manages to recruit Zuko, along with several other brave souls: honour bound Bauhaus officer Athrun Zala (_Gundam Seed_), Mishima markswoman Mai (_Avatar TLA_), Lancer's sword wielding bodyguard Rei (_Neon Genesis Evangelion_), street fighter Raimundo (_Xaiolin Showdown_), fearless beauty Juniper Lee; and stoic warrior Sasuke (_Naruto_). The darkest age is yet to come. Have faith. Zuko x Mai

The Producers: Based on 2005's version. Daffy Duck is an unsuccessful Broadway producer with a habit of making flops. But when he's given an idea by a mild-mannered accountant named Bugs Bunny to make more money with flop then a hit, Daffy thinks his prayers have finally been answered. But they have to make sure that everything's perfect. First they find the worst play ever written: _Springtime for Ozai._ Second they hire worst director in town: SpongeBob SquarePants. Then they raise two million dollars from little old ladies from all over the city. Then they open up on Broadway and when it flops, they flee for Rio. What could go wrong? Bugs x Lola

Metabe-E: Parody of WALL-E. After mankind abandoned the Earth, they left behind an army of robots to clean up the mess they made. But only one remains; little knowing that love and adventure lay beyond the stars. Metabee x Brass

The Dark Crystal: On timeless world of magic and wonder; there was a crystal that generated great power that sustained the world when the three suns aligned themselves every thousand years in the Great Conjunction. But during one Conjunction, the Crystal cracked; creating two new races: the cruel Overlords and the gentle Guardians. For a thousand years the Overlords ruled without challenge; until a young Shinobi named Naruto, is given the quest to unite a single shard from the Crystal before in the next Conjunction and restore the Light. Naruto x Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Toon of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Toon:** It's been three thousand years since the Dark Lord Slade (_Teen Titans_) had been defeated. But his final victory may be guaranteed thanks his greatest weapon: a seemingly harmless, but ultimately powerful, ring. Now the fate of Toon-Earth lies in that hands of a young Air Nomad named Aang, who must travel to the lands of darkness to destroy it before evil covers the world. But he is not alone. Among his companions is a young ranger named Aerrow (_Storm Hawks_), an Anime prince named Ashitaka (_Princess Mononoke_), a robot named Bender (_Futurama_) and of course, the wise wizard Grimm (_The Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy_). Can this Fellowship protect Aang from Slade's forces and save the world? Eh, it'll be fun to watch.

**The Toon of the Rings: The Two Towers:** After Aang and Beast Boy left to continue their quest to destroy the Ring by themselves, Aerrow, Ashitaka and Bender find themselves on their own quest. They need to gather their strength and gain new allies in order to save a besieged land from the mad wizard Ozai and his army of Hollows (_Bleach_).

**The Toon of the Rings: The Return of the King:** Everything has lead to this. As Aang approaches the end of his quest, Aerrow must claim his rightful place on the throne and lead the armies of Good in a final battle against Slade. Will he succeed in fulfilling his destiny or will the world fall under the shadow of darkness forever?

**Ghostbusters**: Spike Spiegel (_Cowboy Bebop_), Vash the Stampede (_Trigun_) and Doc Saturday (_The Secret Saturdays_) are three unemployed scientists who start up their own ghost catching business. Pretty soon their biggest chase involves saving the world! Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! Spike x Faye

**A Titan's Life:** Fanwork of A Bug's Life. Every year, Slade and his gang of Marauders come to Titan Island to steal food from the farmers. But then an aspiring inventor named Beast Boy decides to recruit warriors to help them. Unfortunately, all he got were Circus Toons. Beast Boy x Terra.

**Toonz**: Fanwork of Antz. Mikey Simon (_Kappa Mikey_) was just a simple worker in Megalopolis who dreams of a better life. But soon he finds himself fighting against the tyrannical Commander Zhao, who plans to liquidate half the city's population. Mikey x Mitsuki and Hellboy x Liz Sherman


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko Holmes: Based on the 2009/early 2010 movie. Join the young and brilliant Great Detective Zuko (_Avatar TLA_) and his loyal assistant Dr Danny Fenton (_Danny Phantom_) as they unravel a sinister conspiracy involving the dark arts. But in the shadows lurks an evil professor. Zuko x Mai and Danny x Sam.

Galaxy Quest: Aerrow, Piper, Stork and a cast of has-been actors find themselves on an intergalactic ride when they come to aid of SpongeBob's SquarePants people, the Nickoldians, and try to save them from the evil warlord Vilgax (_Ben 10_).

Spaced Invaders: Fanmake of the 1990 movie. After picking up a transmission Orson Well's _War of the Worlds_, a band of alien misfits go and invade Earth…on Halloween Night. For years people had wondered if intelligent life existed…and now we have proof it doesn't.

Blue Spirit: Fanmake of Iron Man. Playboy billionaire Zuko Sozin's life is turned upside down when he learns that his company had been selling weapons to the wrong kind of people. So he creates a high-tech suite to set things right. Zuko x Mai

Omniscape: Season One: Based on Farscape Season One. When astronaut Ben Tennyson (_Ben 10: Alien Force_), is sucked into a wormhole, he ends up in a completely new universe. On the run from a vast military empire known as Peacekeepers, Ben joins forces with a band of escaped prisoners: the aggressive warrior Inuyasha (_InuYasha_), wise priestess Mira Nova (_Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_), deposed Dominar Zim (Invader Zim) and former Peacekeeper Julie Yamamoto. Ben x Julie.


End file.
